When Your Eyes Say It
by fudgeandbrownies
Summary: Sakura's last Tsubasa is uncovered,and the Portal Enchantress reveals there is one last Tsubasa that will let Sakura remember Syaoran. However the removal of the Tsubasa will result in a slow and painful death,and a small and white companion possesses it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first TRC ficcy, so don't go too hard on me, okay: D This is sort of a prologue so don't expect too much…**

"_Mister Seishoru!"_

"_Syaoran! Don't come any closer!"_

"_No!" Syaoran began running towards Mister Seishoru._

"_Stay beck, Syaoran!" Mr. Seishoru told him firmly. He held his hand back and Syaoran felt a burst of magical energy knock him backwards._

"_Mister…" Syaoran said weakly. The rain was beating down hard on his back. He had to save Mister Seishoru. Without him, there would not have been a Syaoran walking on the face of this earth. And Syaoran would not have met Sakura._

"_I'm coming!" Kurogane ran up and forced away the attackers. The fresh bout of energy enabled him to pick up Mister Seishoru and Syaoran and flee. In the heavy rain, his figure soon disappeared…_

"Mister Seishoru?"

"S… Syaoran…" Mister Seishoru raised his hand weakly for Syaoran to grasp.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine…" Syaoran tried the best to fight back his tears.

"Syaoran… I know my time is up… I know you want…" Mister Seishoru drew out a Tsubasa. The final Tsubasa they needed. Then all of Sakura's memories would be recovered… without Syaoran.

"Sir!" Syaoran pushed the hand back. "You'll die without it! You need its energy to keep alive!"

"Not for long," Mister Seishoru sighed. "I will die all the same, why not sooner, to rid myself of this pain?" he smiled weakly at Syaoran, the boy he saved, the last sight he was going to see before he entered his eternal sleep…

"Mister Seishoru died." Syaoran announced dryly as he walked out of the room.

"Poor thing," Sakura was crying. Even though she didn't know him well, it was always a pity to see a life slip away.

Syaoran showed her the Tsubasa. "We have it, Sakura. At last."

Sakura shook her head disbelievingly. "I never thought… he's such a good man… he sacrified himself for me to get my Tsubasa…"

"It was fate, Sakura," Fye comforted her gently as Sakura received her Tsubasa…

"_--- look at those pretty birds!" Sakura could see herself pointing at the sky to someone… who?_

_She clasped her hands together happily as she sat with the person beside her, admiring the pretty white birds. They were so carefree, so happy… Sakura was in total peace._

"_Don't you like them?" she asked the anonymous person._

_The person made no response. Afraid that he was displeased, Sakura repeated the question._

"_Of course I do, Sakura!" the person smiled at her.._

Sakura jolted back to reality. Who was the person she was talking to? The voice was so familiar, but she just couldn't place it. Who could it be?

She told her memory to everyone there, pondering the question in her mind. She just didn't notice Syaoran slowly slinking out into the pouring rain, trying to hide his tears…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC.

… …

Syaoran stared at the sky. True, he was drenched right to the skin, but he couldn't care. Life was just so unfair to him. Why did Sakura have to not remember him? He had been waiting for so long, hoping that the feather they gained was one that had himself in it each time he got one back. Now that the final feather was in Sakura's possession, Syaoran had no more hope of Sakura loving him. He had a slight idea that she loved him before she lost her memories, but who was he to tell her that?

A tap on his shoulder jolted him back to reality. "Nani?" he muttered, not bothering to find out who it was.

"Syaoran-kun…" It was Sakura. In her hand was a big umbrella. "Come on, Syaoran-kun, you'll catch a cold out here," she chided him and shielded him from the rain with her umbrella.

"Leave me alone," Syaoran grunted.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "Syaoran-kun… what did I do? Why are you mad at me?"

Not bearing to see Sakura cry, Syaoran got up from the wet and muddy ground. He ran into the house alone, leaving an upset and confused Sakura alone in the rain.

… …

"So, Syaoran, struck out, eh?" Kurogane entered Syaoran's room.

Syaoran sighed. "No."

"You're upset about something."

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered sadly and shook his head, not willing to let Kurogane see him cry.

Kurogane heard him. "Her memories of you were your sacrifice, and well, Sakura's safe and happy now, that's what you wanted, right?"

Syaoran nodded his head, but deep down, he knew that it wasn't true. Sakura had to remember him somehow…

"Face up to it, kid," Kurogane got up. "What's done can't be undone."

As Syaoran watched Kurogane walk out of his room, he muttered to himself, "Yeah, but there might be a solution… and maybe a person I know can help me…"

… …

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura poked her head in through the door and said brightly. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Uh-huh." Syaoran mumbled drowsily and stumbled down the bed. Gosh. He just couldn't believe that he had been so mean to Sakura the night before. It seemed like a sin to even frown at the little angel.

"Oh… Sakura-chan?" he called just as she was about to go.

"Yeah?"

"Do you blame me for being so mean to you last night?"

Sakura paused. "No," she smiled and dodged out.

… …

"Listen, guys," Syaoran said nervously, not knowing how to phrase his words. "I know… this may seem weird but… well… don't we have to go back to the Portal Enchantress… to… uh… give Mokona back to her?"

"_I can go back by myself, don't worry Syaoran!"_ Mokona squeaked.

"Uhm… Err… I wanted to… eh… talk to the Portal Enchantress about… something."

"What?" Fye piped up.

"Uh. A… secret?"

Kurogane eyed him suspiciously. "Is it about what we were talking about last night?"

"What did you talk about last night?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Syaoran quickly cut in before Kurogane could say anything. Kurogane raised his eyebrows.

"So… is it okay if we go to the Portal Enchantress… today?" Syaoran asked Mokona hopefully.

"_I guess sooo, if everyone's okay with it," _Mokona replied. _"Is Kuro-wanwan okay?" _he hopped over to Kurogane and perched on his shoulder.

"Fluff ball, gerroff me!" Kurogane shoved Mokona off him and Mokona landed in a bowl of soft boiled eggs._ "Eww!" _Mokona squealed.

"Serves you right," Kurogane frowned at him and continued, "I think we should go."

"Okay," Sakura and Fye replied in unison, totally unaware of what was happening.

… …

"_Ya'll ready?"_ Mokona asked the four. "Yeah," Syaoran replied, his heart pounding with excitement. Maybe, just maybe, Sakura could remember him again!

He was soon swallowed up by the tornado that always sucked them up to get to a new destination. Even though he had been transported this way many times, he still felt dizzy and nauseas while being moved from one dimension to another…

… …

Syaoran landed with a soft 'thump' on the marble floor of the Portal Enchantress' mansion.

"Good day, my travelers," a soft voice seemingly floated above him and he looked up. There standing was the Portal Enchantress, looking resplendent and as mesmerizing as ever. "It seems to me that you have collected all of Sakura's feathers. So why are you back here? Don't tell me you want to claim back the gifts you surrendered to me?" she asked, looking pointedly at Syaoran. "Why don't you all sit," she gestured at some intricately carved antique chairs, "here, while Syaoran and I have a little… talk."

Kurogane stared at Syaoran. Syaoran avoided his gaze and followed the Portal Enchantress into a room. _Why am I doing this? I knew I couldn't get Sakura's memories of me back, so now… why am I asking the Portal Enchantress? I'm just plain stupid._ Syaoran put his foot out to kick something, then suddenly withdrew it, realizing that there was nothing- not even a speck of dust- to be kicked in the impossibly clean room.

"Life can be so frustrating sometimes can't it?" the Portal Enchantress interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah," Syaoran sighed.

"But sometimes there are solutions to life's problems," the Portal Enchantress took out a stone. "Go on, kick it as hard as you can. You'll feel better."

Syaoran looked about and inspected the wonderful architecture around him. "I'd better not."

The Portal Enchantress smiled slyly. "Are you sure?"

Syaoran frowned. "What are you hinting at?"

The Portal Enchantress let out a long laugh. "Don't you think there might be a solution to your problem? Something that will allow Sakura to remember you?"

"Is there?" Syaoran asked hopefully.

"Of course there is. There is a final feather out there, just waiting to be claimed."

"I'll do whatever I can to get it." Syaoran stood up confidently.

"Oh, really?" the Portal Enchantress seemed rather amused.

"Yes."

"Well," she smiled. "I suppose you really want to get it, and I might just tell you of its whereabouts."

"Great! Where is it?" Syaoran asked eagerly.

"First you must know that once this feather is removed, whatever was holding it will disintegrate slowly over a few months. Why don't you consider this?"

"Where is it?" Syaoran repeated.

"In Mokona."

… …

Nani means what, by the way.

: D

The End of chappy 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I apologize about the slow uploading, I was on a holiday. Anyway, sorry about the spelling of Fai, my friend told me that the f-y-e spelling is only used in one version or something. Please R&R!

… …

Syaoran's eyes widened and he gaped, open-mouthed at the bringer of bad news. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed.

"Why, Syaoran, it seems like I always have been very serious to you. Why should I lie?" was the enchantress' frosty reply.

"But… but… Mokona? Why Mokona?"

"Now and then, Syaoran, things don't always go your way."

Syaoran stood up straight and made direct eye contact with the Portal Enchantress. "Now and then?" he shouted. "More then than now, it seems! Why do you have to take away all the memories of me from the one person I truly treasure? Is that your life's goal? To make my life as miserable as possible?"

The Portal Enchantress frowned at him. "I expected more respect in my own house."

"I'm sorry," Syaoran muttered. "But isn't there any other way?"

"There might be," the enchantress smiled, "and then again, there might not. I believe that you can find a solution, Syaoran. Sometimes things are more simple than they seem."

… …

"What did the Portal Enchantress talk to you about, Syaoran?" Sakura enquired.

Syaoran gave her a forced smile. "Nothing much. Private stuff."

"No doubt about what we forfeited at the beginning of our journey," Kurogane cut in.

Syaoran gave Kurogane a you-idiot-why-did-you-open-your-big-mouth glare.

Mokona grinned. "_Oh-oh! Storm ahead!_"

"It's nothing, really, guys." Syaoran tried to convince them, just as he saw Kurogane whispering something to Fai, who in turn whispered to Mokona. _Good news sure travels fast, _he thought sulkily.

… …

"Princess Sakura, what do you think of Syaoran?" Fai asked Sakura as the pair sat on the porch admiring the beautiful night sky.

Sakura blushed. "Well, he's really nice to me, and…"

"And?" Fai prompted.

"And…" Sakura's voice trailed off.

"And… and you love him?"

Sakura's mouth formed a shy smile. Her eyes sparkled as she turned to face Fai. Closing her eyes, she nodded violently…

And Syaoran woke up.

"Damn," he swore. "Why couldn't it be real?"

… …

"So what are we going to do now, now that our mission's completed?" Fai asked during breakfast.

Kurogane grunted. "I feel like killing someone." Sakura winced.

"_Big black lump shouldn't be so rough!_" Mokona squeaked.

"I… I suppose I'd have to go back to the palace," Sakura muttered.

_Oh great, _Syaoran thought,_ how can Princess Sakura fall for a commoner like me?_ "Why don't I take you back, Princess?"

Sakura smiled happily. "Okay! But there's no need to hurry, Syaoran-kun, we can take our time."

"Of course you should," Kurogane said loudly. "Young people should treasure their time with their… close ones."

Fai grinned. "Yep." As Sakura blushed.

_Wait a minute, _Syaoran thought, _did Sakura blush? Could she… like me? _Not being able to help himself, he blushed too.

"_Cherry-face day!_" Mokona sang. Sakura and Syaoran blushed even more.

"Uh, everyone, I need to talk to Fai and Kurogane for a while. In private. Is that okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Why are you being so private nowadays, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura eyed him curiously.

Syaoran forced a grin. "It's guys' stuff."

… …

"So you have to decide between Mokona and Sakura." Kurogane managed after a pregnant pause.

"Or don't decide at all," Fai added.

Syaoran sighed. "What should I do?"

"Mokona is pretty important to us," Fai mumbled, "and Sakura is very important to you."

"Don't make it sound like I don't care about Mokona," Syaoran snapped.

"I know you do, Syaoran. Just let fate take things its way. Maybe you won't have to sacrifice anyone at all," Fai replied.

… …

"Sakura? Can I come in?" Fai asked Sakura as he poked his head around the door.

"Sure," Sakura smiled at him. "You want to talk to me about something, don't you?"

Fai chuckled. "We've been having a lot of talks recently, haven't we?"

Sakura laughed. "Talks must go very well with accomplished missions."

"Mm-hmm. Let me ask you something, Princess. What do you think of Syaoran?" ((Déjà vu, readers!))

Sakura frowned slightly. "Well, he's really nice to me, and he's brave, he's… he's… nice…" she concluded.

"Do you love him?" Fai asked. _Darn. Too straightforward. _

Sakura breathed deeply. She turned to Fai and gave him an inquisitive look. "Uh… no… um… why are you asking this?"

"Oh. For a… survey?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What is it, really? You wouldn't ask this question for a survey!

Fai closed his eyes. "SyaoranhastodecidewhethertosaveMokonaormakeyourememberhimandmaybelovehim."

"What?"

"Okay. I'll start from the beginning. Remember I told you that at the beginning, we had to forfeit whatever was the most precious to us?"

"Yes."

"Well, Syaoran had to give up all your memories of him. The reason? He loves you. Now, Syaoran really wants you to remember him, so maybe there'll be a chance of you loving him. The Portal Enchantress told him, in their private chat, that there is one more feather, containing all your memories of him. The problem is that whatever the feather is in, will disintegrate slowly over time, and it will be excruciatingly painful. That final feather, according to the Portal Enchantress, is in… Mokona."

Sakura let out a little squeal. "No! Syaoran won't kill Mokona… right? He… I… I'll tell him I love him! Then everything will be okay, and Mokona won't have to die! So… so… everything's fine," she said, trying to convince herself, knowing perfectly well that, considering the circumstances, there was no way Syaoran would believe her.

Fai sighed. "Syaoran won't believe you, and we both know that very well. He'll probably think that you just want Mokona to survive, and put yourself into 'torture' with him. Convincing him will be very, very difficult."

"Still, I can try, can't I?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"I suppose you can," Fai replied, before muttering to himself, "but I bet that the chances of Syaoran believing you would be 100 to 1."

"When should I tell him? Now?"

"I guess now would be okay," Fai said skeptically. "But on a lighter note," he added, trying to brighten things up, "Mokona will be very happy with you."

Sakura smiled. "I just hope he believes me. Mokona's helped me so much… I… I just have to save him… I owe it to him… I'm going now! "

Sakura walked slowly out of the room, oblivious to everything… including Fai's distant gaze and some muttering about love.

… …

Syaoran sat gloomily on his bed. _Sakura or Mokona? Sakura or Mokona? Sakura or Mokona? Arrgh!_ He slapped himself on his face. _You idiot. Why did you have to bring Sakura to the architectural site? Then nothing would have happened!_

A knock on the door. "Come in."

"Syaoran?" Sakura entered. "Can I talk to you?"

"It's the season for talks," Syaoran remarked.

"More or less," Sakura replied. "Syaoran, Fai told me everything… there's no need to make a decision, I love you! I always wanted to tell you that… but I never had the guts to… but I'm not lying to you to save Mokona, Syaoran-kun, I really do love you!"

"What?" Syaoran exclaimed.

… …

Please review… thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Readers! I have an announcement to make! I have lost my inspiration (if I ever had some) after reading a terrific romance story that makes this story's romance as romantic as a pile of dung. The romance has been very little anyway. So, this story might get more and more boring and updated more slowly as I cry over my non-existent talent. I feel like turning this into a parody, but alas, I cannot. So I will also be writing a parody along the same line once this is done and I am sure that you will find it equally boring. If you do read it. And to those who told me about Sakura forgetting Syaoran and the whatnot, I'm sorry about it but I can't change the plotline… sorry!

Me.

… …

"What?" Syaoran stared at Sakura. "You can't be serious!"

"But I do love you!" Sakura burst out. "I do!"

"No." Syaoran said firmly, part of him wishing Sakura was right, part of him willing himself not to be deceived. "No. You don't."

"Syaoran!" Sakura burst into tears. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Sakura," Syaoran told her softly, "Don't fight fate. You don't love me and you know that. Relax, I won't do anything, Mokona won't need to die."

More tears glistened in Sakura's eyes. "Why won't you believe me?"

"It's your eyes." Syaoran stared deeply into those lovely brown eyes of hers. "They give your game away. Your eyes are speaking out to me, and they say it. You're not being true to yourself… you just want to save Mokona. But it's okay, Sakura. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. How can I be happy if you aren't?"

"Syaoran…" Sakura sat down on his bed. "I… you've done so much for me… I want you to be happy too!"

"It's different feelings," Syaoran sighed. "Yours is a feeling of gratitude and debt, mine is of… love. If you force yourself on me, neither of us will be happy."

"I will!" Sakura insisted. "I will be happy!" (this sounds lame, I know)

Syaoran had to resist the urge to retort, 'my foot!' but he didn't. "Sakura. Leave. Just leave. I need some time alone."

Sakura stumbled out of the door without so much as a protest.

… …

"How did it go?" an anxious Fye. (I have given up on the spelling and have decided to use the spelling in the book I'm reading)

"Bad," Sakura sobbed and slammed her face into a pillow. "He doesn't believe me. He said… said my ((sob sob)) eyes gave ((sob)) my ((sniff)) game away… my eyes ((sob)) told him I don't really love him."

Fye looked at Sakura sympathetically. "Don't cry, Sakura." He gave Sakura a big hug. "Don't worry. One day, everything will be cleared up, okay?"

Sakura looked wistfully at Fye. "If only the world were that simple as the way you put things. If everything were perfect, then none of this would have happened."

"If all's right in the world, where would the thrill of getting things right go?" Fye asked gently.

Sakura smiled sadly at Fye. "I wish I could be as knowing as you."

"All of us need time to learn and deduce." Fye laughed. "Everything will be okay in time to come, don't worry."

"I really, really hope so! If anyone can do anything to help out, I'd be indebted to whoever that is all my life. I can't imagine doing all this by myself without your help, Fye" Sakura got up and walked towards the door. "I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come along?"

"Okay," Fye smiled mysteriously. Sakura wanted everything to be sorted out. She needed someone to help out. She would be indebted to that person forever.

She would never know Fye would do it all.

… …

End of Chapter

Okay, so the phrasing didn't come out as nicely as I wanted it to. This chapter is purely for a cliffie, so chapter five would be longer… I hope!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry, this chapter and the chapter before this are really short. This is TERRIBLY short, this whole story is short, and uh, I'm short. Anyway, don't expect too much of me. As I told you before, I don't write dramas. So, it's terribly short. I don't quite like writing long chapters, I get irritated with the number of words. I've JUST drafted the whole story, and have concluded that this story title needs a change. Again. But I won't change it anyway.

AND a big thank you to my beta for this chapter, purple snowflakes two!

Chapter Five

… …

"What do you think it feels like to be in love?" Sakura asked Fye.

"Well," Fye smiled down at Sakura, "I suppose you would be very happy when you're with the person that you love and would do anything for the object of your affection, just so that he or she would be happy."

Sakura thought about it. "It does make sense, in a way. But most feelings would only be one sided, won't they?"

"People try their best to avoid that, and they do something about that, don't they?"

"Mm-hmm… if you were Syaoran, what would you do?"

"I'd probably pick you."

"But what about Mokona?"

"If I really loved you that much, I would give up anything for you."

Sakura blushed. "Syaoran's so nice, I don't think that he would kill anybody for love."

"I would," Fye declared.

_Wow, Fye sure is a lot more violent than I thought he ever was. I can't believe this is him!_ "I don't know about that, I think it's kind of evil." Sakura sighed. "I'm soft hearted, but still, I don't think it's correct to sacrifice anybody."

"You've got to be firm to get your way."

Sakura glanced up at Fye. There was something different about him today. He seemed a lot more pushy than normal. Oh well. She was probably a bit tense because of the recent happenings, and nothing should have been not as per normal.

Or so she thought.

"Fye?" Sakura asked, "have you ever been in love?"

Fye smiled. "Yes, I have, and I am."

"Who is she?"

"She's standing right next to me now. Sakura, I love you. I love you more than words can describe. I love your gentle manners, and come what may, I want to be with you. Sakura," Fye got down on one knee, "please don't get back together with Syaoran. Don't force yourself on him. You know you'd be happy with me, the person who loves you the most."

((Obviously, you guys must be yelling: Fye you stupid (insert expletive here) Sakura and Syaoran are a match made in heaven! So, uh, I feel like making Sakura say that she and Fye are NOT a match made in heaven but that's too harsh, from her at least, so…))

Sakura was shocked. (what else?) "Fye… I'm overwhelmed by this attention, but… but… if this is some attempt to make me think… I… I love Syaoran… I… I…"

"No," Fye interrupted firmly. "Would I joke about such a thing? No. Of course not. Sakura, my love, my passion for you is like a raging fire… and I'll prove it."

Fye held Sakura tightly and kissed her. Sakura squirmed and tried to get away, but alas, Fye's strength was the last thing that could be determined by his lanky stature. "Nnngoooohh!" she cried out, but only to be kissed more fiercely. Sakura panicked. _Why is he doing this to me? How can he?_ With all the strength she could muster, she did the most sensible thing she could think of; bite Fye on the lip. (I did say the phrase 'she could think of') Shocked, Fye let her go momentarily, when Sakura took the opportunity to run to the safety of Syaoran's room, the only other person who could understand her well enough.

… …

That was terribly short. I know. I'm sorry, but please R&R anyway. I've got writer's block.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi… thanks for reviewing if you did, because all your reviews really made me think. ;) The storyline might seem a little weird to most of you, but I've already written out the plot and am (gasp) too lazy to re-write one. Besides, I think the ending will kinda make this fic more unique.

A big thank you to ! (anonymous) for being my 50th reviewer and to Scarlet Ice Cascading for being my 51st! I was sooo worried I wouldn't be able to hit 50 reviews when the reviews stopped at 49 (I know I sound crazy) but woohoo!

I feel like just telling you all the plot but that's silly. This is a 13 chapter fic, have I told you that? I'm almost halfway through, and let me warn you, the chapters are going to get painfully short. That's because I actually know what I'm gonna write about so I won't go talking about love and all that.

If you actually read my story, please review, because I need to know how readers are responding to this and how to change the story. Thanks.

I won't be updating this as frequently as I want. I've got lots of homework 

AND I am so sorry about the eyes bit! SORRY!

Chapter Six

… …

Syaoran hadn't expected it when Sakura came flying into his room, slamming the door shut and collapsing into his arms, her tears streaking down her perfectly chiseled face. "Shh, it's okay," Syaoran tried to console her.

"No, it's not!" Sakura sobbed, her voice muffled. "I… I hate myself! I'm so stupid!"

Syaoran was genuinely worried. "What happened?"

Sakura cried even harder. "I… I… I…Fye… he kissed me… and I didn't retaliate soon enough… I'm afraid he'll take advantage of me again…"

Syaoran's eyes almost popped out. "Whaatttt? He kissed youu? How could you let him?"

Sakura sobbed even harder. "Please… please don't blame me, Syaoran!" She collapsed on the floor.

Syaoran's mind was a mix of emotions. _Did Fye really kiss her? Or is she pretending because she wants to save Mokona? I mean, she WOULD do this to save Mokona, wouldn't she? And… and she's desperate… and Fye wouldn't blame her if she said such a thing _((go on, readers, yell "STUPID SYAORAN HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT WAY?" if you're doing that, I'm getting the correct effect! So yellyellyellyellyell!)) _but how can she do this? She should have the sense to know I wouldn't sacrifice Mokona! What is she thinking?_ "Princess, I hoped that I had made it clear that I wouldn't sacrifice Mokona for my own good, so please don't play act anymore, much less to gain my pity."

Sakura stared at Syaoran in shock. Her voice seemed to have frosted over as she muttered the words, "I hate you. Did you ever think I would fake it?" Sakura got up from the floor, slapped Syaoran and dashed out, leaving a dazed Syaoran gaping at her retreating figure.

… …

Each time Syaoran, or Fye, for that matter, tried to make eye contact with Sakura that day, they were met with an angry look.

"Look, Sakura," Syaoran gripped her tightly on her arm and looked sternly at her, "I'm sorry if I spoke too harshly today, okay? But please don't act like this. I know you want to save Mokona, and I told you I'm not that heartless as to kill him."

"You know what?" Sakura retorted, tears brimming in her eyes. "What I needed most was comfort from someone, which you couldn't give me. Even if I were given the chance to love you now, I'd rather die than suffer with you!"

"I think you'd better leave her to calm down, Syaoran," Fye suddenly walked up and placed and hand on Sakura's shoulder. "It's best not to bother her."

"Of course! You know what's best for me!" Sakura yelled at Fye and ran away from the remaining duo.

"Well, I tried." Fye grinned at Syaoran as the latter forced out a smile.

… …

"Trouble with the heart again, Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked up at Kurogane, who was of course, towering over him. "Rather obvious, huh?" Syaoran snorted and pinched himself, willing the catastrophe to be a dream. It wasn't. "I made Sakura mad at me, and she slapped me."

Kurogane raised his eyebrows. "Sakura slapped you? What did you do to make her so mad?"

"Damnit, I just said the wrong thing to her. I didn't believe her when she told me about… something. I'm not sure if she'd let you know."

"Then don't tell me. Women are difficult creatures."

"Like your princess back home?"

Kurogane made a face. "Definitely. Speaking of home, I might be going back soon."

Syaoran threw his head back and sighed. "Don't do this to me, there won't be anyone to help me out if you go back to (insert black poo poo country here)."

"How about Fye?"

"I'm having some problems with… um… okay… um, Sakura and him, some problems. But it's not what you think!" Syaoran added hastily.

Kurogane raised his eyebrows even higher. "A scandal is what you wouldn't tell me."

"It's not like that, I don't think, well, you know."

"Okay…" Kurogane frowned. "But whatever happens, I'm still going back to (insert black poo poo country here). I feel like killing someone. Namely, that wonderful woman back home."

… …

Syaoran lay on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. _Maybe Sakura isn't acting after all. She wouldn't yell at me that way if it were fake… she's got the right virtues and knows when to stop… _Syaoran jerked up. "Damnit! It was real!" _She'd think I'm so unfeeling and mean! And I didn't comfort her… she must really hate me now. Great. How can I get her to forgive me? _Syaoran slapped himself. Hard. _She wouldn't slap me if she was in the wrong!_ Syaoran's pulse was racing. _She'll never forgive me after this! _

Jumping out from bed, Syaoran ran to Sakura's room. _Ahh! Pleasepleaseplease Sakura, forgive me! Syaoran, you're such an unfeeling idiot. Sakura hasn't done anything bad enough in her lifetime to be with you!_ "Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. "Open up! Please! I thought through the situation and I know I'm wrong… please forgive me!"

A muffled cry. Then silence. Rustling. Then silence again.

_Great. Now she's so mad she won't even look at me._

With a heavy heart, Syaoran walked away.

He didn't know that the situation was much graver than it seemed.

… …

WOOHOO! I didn't think I'd finish this in January! I know I took the longest time EVER but I really have tons of homework. Email me if you just wanna know the plot, because the chapters will come out very slowly.

Tianyi


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Thanks for reviewing if you did. I was just wondering, do Japanese hold chopsticks the same way Chinese do?

On to the very shortly chaptered story.

**If you think that the writing style for the first few segments is different, it's because it's kind of in Syaoran's POV. I think Syaoran should seem moody, therefore the abrupt sentences. There is NO poetry, the first paragraph just turned out to rhyme.**

I might be raising the rating to M, because I think that there will be, in time to come, things that won't be so safe in the T category.

But who cares. I'm… gasp… underage, anyway.

You all are gonna hate me in this chapter. I'm so sorry 

Disclaimer: If I owned TRC, I might be giving some of my story ideas away. So uh, do I own TRC? Hm.

… …

Chapter 7

_Sakura. Cherry blossoms. Cheery blossoms. _

_Sakura's normally so cheery. So light hearted. So beautiful. So perfect. _

_In my eyes, no one can replace Sakura. I shouldn't look back and regret. _

_How can I win her back? _

_Yes, I took her for granted. I shouldn't have been so harsh on her._

_How many times have I said that?._

_Maybe everyone has the same amount of happiness in their lives, just that the happiness comes at different points of their lives, in different amounts._

_Maybe I've used up all the happiness I was given. Maybe I won't ever make up with Sakura. Maybe I'd have to spend my whole life dwelling on happy memories about me and Sakura._

_That's so pathetic._

_What if my friends visit me, and find me all alone and lonely?_

_What. Can. I. Do._

… …

_Food. What's the point of eating it if Sakura isn't around to appreciate it with me?_

_Everything seems very dry. So meaningless._

_Especially since an offender is sitting opposite me. _

Syaoran sneaked a glare at Fye and continued poking around at his sushi.

_Damn that sushi. It looks so ugly today._

Syaoran pounded the sushi fiercely with his chopsticks in a most unethical manner.

Fye smiled irritatingly at him. (at least, irritatingly to Syaoran) "Hey, feeling moody?"

"Yesh." Syaoran gritted his teeth and started pounding another sushi. "Ain't irt sho obvioush?"

Fye laughed. Irritatingly, of course. "Yep! Lighten up, Syaoran! Anyway, where's Sakura?"

"Yoush should know."

"You two are THE couple," Fye shook his head, laughing.

"Arrgh!" Syaoran slammed his hands on the table and got up. _I don't care about whatsoever and whatever and what, I need the chance to at least apologise!_

((this is kinda Syaoran's POV, so you know, it sounds angry))

Sakura. Syaoran shouted. Open up, he shouted. Once again, he was met with the rustling, then silence.

There was no point being the perfect gentleman when he was unable to get his point across.

Syaoran barged in.

Sakura lifted her head, her eyes filled with emotion.

…. …

"Oh my god Sakura what happened?" Syaoran ran over to Sakura.

Sakura was laid on her bed, bound and gagged. Tears were spilling out of her eyes.

"Water…" she breathed huskily.

"Yeah… okay…" Syaoran ran for water, which Sakura quickly gulped down.

"You… why didn't you believe me…" Sakura mumbled.

"I… I'm so sorry, Sakura, I thought about it, and well, I believe you, will you forgive me?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. You just don't know, and don't need to know the consequences of your actions." Sakura sobbed.

"What happened?"

… …

That fateful night, Sakura's POV

_You fool. You shouldn't have had any trust in Syaoran. See what happened? Imagine what would have happened if you killed Mokona for him._

_There's no point wasting your time on him. Time to move on._

"Fye," I greeted him curtly as he entered my room. I wasn't in the mood to talk. Much less to someone like him.

"Sakura," he smiled. "Not bearing a grudge, are you?"

I shrunk away from him as he approached me. My heart was pounding; sweat was breaking out over my forehead. "What do you want?" I managed in my bravest voice.

"What I want?" Fye smiled mysteriously. "I wonder if you know."

"Please go away," I begged. "please. If I scream for help, you'd get in trouble. Please… please leave…" I could feel tears pricking at my eyes; I was too scared to move. I didn't want to know what Fye would do. I didn't want to know what he wanted. Maybe if I begged him, he wouldn't do anything rash.

As it turned out, that was, indeed, wistful thinking.

Fye ran up to me. "My dear, dear princess. I don't think you would yell for help." Fye smiled smugly and wrapped his arms around me. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. My limbs were frail and useless. There was nothing I could do.

I don't want to remember what happened next. Fye raped me. I remember the torture. I remember my angst.

I don't intend to forgive and forget.

This isn't a wound in my heart.

It's a memory.

One that I have to take revenge for.

I remember Fye binding me up. And then Syaoran knocked.

I could hear Syaoran screaming for my forgiveness. Fye left soon after. He was too scared.

At that point, I was more than willing to forgive Syaoran. I see his point; I don't blame him. But he didn't manage to stop what happened.

I supposed it was fate.

Leave it to fate to muddle up everything.

And fate to save everything.

Fate brought Syaoran to my door.

And gave him the sense to break in.

And save me.

For I feared Fye might kidnap me, and take me away.

He didn't.

I owe my life to Syaoran for that.

… …

"We need to get Mokona and go back to your kingdom immediately."

Sakura nodded and attempted to stop crying, only to burst back into tears. "Why did this happen to me?"

"I don't know, Sakura. It's destiny."

"We'd better go," Sakura wiped her tears. "I'm too scared to stay here any longer. It's just not… safe."

"I'll look for Mokona," Syaoran offered.

… …

_Where can Mokona be? I've like, searched the whole place. _

_Maybe… Maybe the Portal Enchantress knows._

… …

"What? You don't know where Mokona is?"

"I told you I haven't seen him in days!" a very distressed Portal Enchantress replied sharply.

"But we need to go back _immediately."_

"I can't create another dimension traveler for another half year. And I don't see the need to."

"Please… can you just transport Sakura and me home?"

"I said I don't see the need to."

"Please… but what about Mokona?"

"I'm looking for him!" the Portal Enchantress shouted. "Please leave. I'm stressed enough the way it is."

… …

"So sorry, my adorable pal. That's the way the game ends!"

"_Fye… please don't kill me!"_

Fye smiled. With a snap of his fingers, the electrical ball Mokona was trapped in exploded.

Mokona was no more.

… …

**I need a full time beta besides Debbie, because I can't catch her on msn sometimes! Please tell me if you're interested in your review, or email me, because I want someone who understands the story well to help me think of new ideas.**

I know that was upsetting. I killed Mokona to re-enforce Fye's newfound evilness and Mokona wasn't too major a part, besides being in the never-ending debate! (which has been going on for 5 chapters, aka 2 days)

But do not fret! For there will be a lot more to fret about later.


	8. Chapter 8

Woohoo! All of a sudden I feel like writing again, so yeah. I started this chapter as soon as I posted chapter 7 ;)

I am soooo sorry for the slow update, secondary school is crazy.

I'm so effing pissed with ffnet. They just deleted TWO of my fics! So, **in future, if you find any fic missing, look for it in tianyitoo. This is my 2nd account, for fics that have been deleted for some reason by fanfiction staff.** I'm so freaking pissed.

… …

Chapter Eight

"She doesn't know where Mokona is."

"I… I… can't we just go back somehow?"

"She doesn't want to help us!" Syaoran cried in exasperation.

"No!" Sakura bit her lip. "This can't be happening… why me… why… us?" Tears spilled out of her eyes, the emerald shimmering brightly in them.

"I don't know, Princess. We've had our fair share of happiness before, didn't we? Maybe destiny has led us to a path of some… angst, for a while. It's just a while, Princess. Don't worry." Syaoran opened his arms and held Sakura in a tight embrace.

"We had happiness?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran, leaving streaks of tears to fall down freely. "How come I don't remember any?" She closed her eyes. "Maybe… I haven't really done anything in my whole life. Maybe this is just a dream. I must be in a coma now… It isn't possible that I can't remember experiencing so many moments of happiness."

"I wish I were in a coma now," Syaoran muttered to himself.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Oh… nothing."

… …

"So that's agreed then?"

"Syaoran… I don't feel so good about doing this."

"But we can't do anything else, Princess."

"It's so… evil. And underhanded. Just like something Fye would do."

"Princess…"

"I'll go." Sakura sighed angrily. "But I know I'll regret it."

"You won't. Not when we're back home, safe and sound."

… …

"God, it's so quiet here."

"Shh! Her powers are far more powerful than we think."

"That's why I told you we shouldn't have come!"

"Noooo. Since we're going to do it, let's do it."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I don't think…"

"Come on, Sakura. It's like that philosophy of the jungle- eat or be eaten."

"I hope we eat."

"That's why we take action before we're eaten."

Suddenly, Syaoran stopped creeping along the dimly lit passageway. He collapsed into a heap on the marble floor.

"Syaoran! Syaoran! What's the matter?" Sakura whispered frantically.

"No… no… nothing. Let's continue," Syaoran muttered and faced his back to Sakura, not allowing her to see the look of discomfort on his face. A fierce pain was gnawing at his stomach, and he couldn't walk properly. _Damnit. What the hell did I eat? The biggest operation I'm doing in months and I have a stomachache. _

Syaoran bit his lip. _Effing shit. Why does this hurt so much?_

He didn't notice that the blood he tasted wasn't from his lip. He didn't notice the numbness of his brain.

He didn't notice Sakura screaming as he blacked out.

… …

Heyz, I'm really busy, so sorry for the short chappy. I can almost guarantee you that chapter nine will be nice and long.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

… …

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed. She couldn't give a damn about who heard her and what happened. Syaoran was bleeding from his mouth, and that was a good enough reason to get herself all worked up.

_Why must this happen NOW? What if someone sees us and tries to injure him even more? What if he dies?_

"I don't suppose he would die," a smooth voice came from behind.

"You." Sakura turned to glare at him. "Leave! You're hurting us every day. Emotionally and physically. Can't you leave me alone? Leave US alone? What do you want me to do?" Sakura broke down. _Bastard. GO AWAY!_

Fye laughed softly. "Now, now, Sakura. Why would I want to hurt you and Syaoran? You know how dear you two are to me," he grinned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I said go away. You never knew what powers I've been hiding all this while."

"Is that so?" Fye sneered. "My dear princess, it's more vice versa now. My powers are far greater than you have ever imagined."

"I DO have powers!"

"Maybe a bit," Fye raised his eyebrows. "Just not enough for me to sense. Which is, of course, far too little to defeat me."

"So what do you want? Me?"

"Well… I didn't consider that. You offered, you know."

"I didn't offer myself! Never to you!" Sakura screamed and tried to get some power from herself out. A tiny light flickered. Then disappeared.

"Pathetic," Fye whispered. "This," he glared at Sakura, "is what power is." Ropes appeared from nowhere and started winding themselves around Syaoran.

Sakura screamed wildly and tried yanking the ropes off Syaoran. They simply wound around more tightly him.

"Please, if you want to kill him, kill me too!" Sakura gasped desperately.

"Which means that if I save him, I save you too."

Sakura nodded quickly.

"And if I leave him half dead, you'll be half dead too. If he's ill, you'll be ill too. If he' s dying, which he is now… I don't quite see you dying. Unless you're already dead and the person speaking to me now's a ghost. I hope not," he chuckled. "Dear, dear Sakura. I have plans for you and me. Our future. And if you're lucky," he paused, "no, if we're unlucky, Syaoran would still be alive and kicking. The Sakura I know would love us to be unlucky, I presume?"

"First smart thing you've said in a long while," Sakura bit her lip. "let Syaoran go!"

Fye murmured something softly and the ropes on Syaoran hung loose. "Don't touch him. The ropes would just get tighter. I'd like things to go my way, and unfortunately, Syaoran has to be well for things to go right, eh."

Sakura felt like reaching out and strangling him.

"So. Basically Syaoran now has been poisoned with a poison so unique that only I have an antidote. And if I'm careless, I might simply… lose that antidote.

Sakura, you know I want you. Everything's this simple- we get married. I give Syaoran the antidote, I send him to wherever you came from, and life goes back to normal. Don't worry though, the poison won't kill him. At least, not yet. If we don't get married by the next moon, he'll die."

_Life goes back to normal? You can call our future, 'normal'? Something's wrong with you. VERY wrong. Please tell me this is a nightmare. _Sakura glared at Fye.

"Sakura, nothing's wrong with me."

_He can read my mind?_

"I can read everyone's minds. Which is why I found out about your fun little escapade today."

"Why can't you give him the antidote now?"

Fye laughed. "Daft."

"Give it to him!"

"And you two can run off and live in a kingdom happily ever after."

Sakura stared at him, the tiny glimmer of hope in her heart lost. It was stupid to think that she could even come close to tricking him, much less pull it off. She would just have to wait.

She had no choice.

She had to marry Fye.

… …

Please review, thanks. This is a STUPID chapter, cos I've lost all inspiration for this story. But I'll update maybe once a month --"


End file.
